


Levitt Is Not Alone

by oakleyfraser4



Series: Levitt & Octavia [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anders is mentioned but he's dumb, Diyoza is kinda crazy, F/M, I can't believe I'm writing another fanfic for them, Levitt approves of Hope, The way they look at each other, okay i'm done tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleyfraser4/pseuds/oakleyfraser4
Summary: Follow up story to "Levitt Alone"*SPOILERS for 7x06, you've been warned!*All you need to know is that Levtavia has so much chemistry it's crazy. Enjoy :)(also I'm pretty sure I'm going to be writing a fanfic for every episode/scene they have together, just an fyi. hope that's okay!)
Relationships: Levitt/Octavia Blake, Levtavia
Series: Levitt & Octavia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810126
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	Levitt Is Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> WAS I NOT RIGHT?! Okay sorry, after I saw 7x06 “Nakara” i was like 'oh my gosh'. Levtavia for the win 100%! The things they said in that small scene made my life better. Besides the great Memori looks (appearance wise but also towards each other!), Levtavia took the prize for best scene in my opinion. 
> 
> Here's my little one-shot. It's cute and all, but there is an interesting ending...have fun reading to find out!

It had been only a few days since she had left but Levitt hadn’t felt alone for a second. 

Sure, he had been caught as a slightly willing accomplice in the escape of Octavia Blake. He had been demoted and disgraced his School. He had lost every chance of getting to know where his sister was. But he had lived. He had lived and done something right.He stood by his choices and when Anders told him off and asked for an explanation, Levitt just stared right back and took responsibility.  _ Yes, I wasn’t 100% forced. No, I didn’t think about the consequences before I helped them. Yes, I was aware about Hope’s existence but no, I didn’t know she was going to show up unannounced.  _ The questions and answers were endless. 

The one thing that Levitt was surprised about was how Anders didn’t use mind control to punish him and get the answers. It concerned Levitt only slightly, as that method of punishment was something he had grown up used to. So why weren’t they using it on him? 

He didn’t have time to mull it over. He was working constantly, whether it was mopping bloody floors (the prison cell wing was the worst) or code breaking, the skill the disciples still needed him for. He wasn’t the best in School for no reason. Levitt’s brain was still smart, despite the possible unsmart decisions he had made recently. Though not once did he regret the choices he made. He made them for a reason, for  _ her _ . This time, Her was Octavia. Octavia, the girl he fell in love with. The girl from the Sky. The girl who made him  _ feel _ , feel things that he hadn’t felt before. 

And then he let her go. He let her go back to Sanctum, back to whoever was waiting for her. He hoped she wasn’t in love back there, but if she was, he could understand why. But he hoped that maybe one day she would come back. 

During his days as janitor, Levitt had done some snooping. He knew about this ‘Diyoza’ person that Octavia and Hope were looking for. He accidentally came across her cell while mopping; and he avoided her like the plague after hearing about her murderous ways with the other guards. Murderous being the key word. Of course, he knew of Hope’s capture. He also knew of her release thanks to a few of his disciple friends. They weren’t really his friends, especially since Levitt’s demotion. So what was Anders up to? The question was left with many possible answers, some that Levitt didn’t even know about. 

Then he heard rumors that she was back. Octavia Blake was back, but she was in confinement. Clearly Anders didn’t trust anyone with her after his incident. Levitt’s heart beat faster as he listened in on a conversation that really, he was surprised was being discussed in the unprivate hallways. Still, Levitt listened in, hoping to hear that Octavia was at least okay.  _ Please, let her be okay _ , he thought.  _ Please _ . 

He went to his quarters that night feeling hopeful and in his dreams was Octavia yet again. She never seemed to leave him alone. Her memories became his. Levitt didn’t feel alone because he  _ wasn’t _ . He felt like he had a piece of Octavia with him at all times. A small part of him felt like he knew the people she remembered. He kept a tablet stored with all the memories she had allowed him to see under his mattress and he played them back whenever he got a break. No one had found out yet, and Levitt intended for his secret to stay like that. 

The halls are quiet during the afternoon. Levitt learned this early on. Anders specifically told him to keep mopping the same hallway near the stone room until mealtime came around. It wasn't unlike the head disciple to inflict a particularly odd punishment, so Levitt didn't take much notice. Forcing one to undergo the same gruelling task for hours on end apparently let their mind relax and realize that they needed stimulus in order to be properly alert. Levitt was thankful for Octavia's memories; they allowed him to hold onto his reality.

A silent alarm pulsed through the halls. It was a different kind of wavelength that School students were meant to be able to detect. It was one of the most basic wavelengths. Brain frequencies were a thousand times more difficult to examine, so the pulse alarm, as Bardoans called it, should be something everyone knew about. The silent alarm allowed Bardoans to know if there were escapees in the building or intruders. Pretty helpful. It allowed the citizens to understand the severity of a situation without letting the intruders or escapees know what’s wrong. It worked like a charm normally. 

Except this time, Levitt heard the signal. Which meant that he was alerted much faster than most. He was on edge because as far as he knew, the only person that would need awareness raised for, would be Octavia Blake. And thanks to loud-mouth conversations, Levitt knew she was back. He didn’t know what to think, and he was very tempted to abandon his work and go in search of her. He was still willing to help her, no matter what. 

Maybe it was fate or maybe it was the Shepard, but when Levitt looked up from his mop to meet the gaze of Octavia, he almost didn't believe it was real. He knew time worked differently between Anomaly stones. But while he had been working as a janitor for over a week, she looked like she had healed nicely from the strain of memory capture. Though she was still weak, as he could tell by the way her movements were sluggish. His heart skipped a beat-maybe two-but he soon realized she wasn’t alone and that the other accomplices of the escaped, the intruders mentioned in the wavelengths, were with her. 

The group, consisting of five people and some were in disciples uniforms, were about to head into the stone room. Levitt knew that place was a recipe for capture, so he shook his head slightly. Once, then twice. Octavia noticed-she always paid attention to the little movements Levitt made-and stopped a fellow accomplice from opening the door. “Wait,” Octavia said, stumbling towards him. 

Levitt’s heart beat faster, as he reached out his arms in case she needed to fall into them. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see someone, the Diyoza woman, reach out to stop Octavia. Stop her from getting to him.  _ No way was that happening. _

Octavia was getting to him no matter what. Levitt did his best to wait for him to come to her, but he was struggling. He wanted to look into her eyes so badly. Though amidst what he wanted, he heard a voice he recognized let Diyoza to back off. “It’s Levitt. Let her go.”  _ Hope _ . He knew she would be okay in the end.

He didn’t know what to say, but it was clear he needed to help Octavia, if it was the last thing he did. “A dozen disciples. They’ll suicide to stop you if they have to.” 

She looked at him expectantly. “Well, how do we get to sanctum?”

Levitt took a deep breath. He stared at her, hoping that with every word he spoke she knew just how much he cared for her. “You don’t,” he stated plainly. “Go through the oxygen farm. There’s a door on the far side, stairs that’ll take you to the surface. They won’t follow.”

“Why?” Of course she wanted to know, and he was prepared to tell her. 

“Because it’s not survivable, not for long, anyway, longer than here.” He didn’t know how else to explain it. Bardoans didn’t go to the surface; common rule. But she had come from the surface, from Earth. Maybe it was similar to above-ground Bardo. He hoped it was, anyways. 

The silence between them spoke a million words. Octavia looked up at him, a trace of a smile flitting across her perfect lips. He wanted so much to know what they felt like. He kind of envied Lincoln, the boy she used to love, because he knew what they felt like against his own. He knew her more than Levitt did. That was okay. Lincoln didn’t have a tablet that let him replay all of Octavia’s memories. That was just for Levitt. 

Her eyes crinkled as she looked down at his mop. “You’re a janitor?” She asked, eyes flicking back up to his.

Levitt smiled. She was teasing him! She was actually teasing him and trying to make light conversation in this time of urgency. He looked back at her with wide eyes, before nodding knowingly. “Heh. Yeah...still on the code breaking team, though.” He moves his gaze up to meet hers again. She would understand. “They need me for that.” He almost, almost winked at her. 

“Of course.” Octavia smiled at him, a smile that he felt was only for him, in that moment. It was the same smile that made him fall for her the first time. He would continue to fall for her over and over again. As many times as it took.  _ I’m not alone, because I have you _ , he wanted to say. 

Instead, he phrased his speech differently. Less gushing, more emotion in each syllable he said to her. “It was worth it,” he assured her. “To see another way to live, to feel what you made me feel.” He could only stare at her now. The words he wanted to say were lost, as he looked into the perfect specks of green that were Octavia Blake’s eyes. He considered it of utmost privilege to be able to stare into them. In his dreams he was doing more than staring. He wanted to kiss her, though he wasn’t sure if he’d do it right. She seemed like she’d be willing to teach him. 

The seconds went by and again, Levitt heard the pulse alarm. On edge, he shook himself out of his dream. He knew he’d be alright as long as he knew she was safe. “Now punch me again and run,” he told her, nodding encouragingly at her. Again, she stares back with that look in her eyes; that look that makes his knees weak, the feelings in his stomach rise.

It then happened all too quickly, Levitt’s sure she really didn’t just do that. She sighed, then reached out a hand to touch his face. He’s more than surprised, but doesn’t flinch too much, once he realizes that her touch is gentle and light and everything he imagined it to be.  _ She reached out to touch his face and he’s in shock but he lets her touch his cheek.  _ Then she smiled encouragingly and BAM, he’s on the ground again. 

The second her fist collides with his face, Levitt collapses. Her punch felt harder than last time. Levitt doesn’t understand. His skull ricocheted off the hard floor, leaving him clutching his head. He could hear Octavia giving her friends instructions, something about running, but he was in too much agony to watch her go. It was more than the punch that hurt him. He felt as though his brain was on fire.  _ Help! _ He wanted to scream. He felt as though someone was watching him, maybe more than one person. But Levitt couldn’t comprehend what was going on. Someone yelled “Gabriel!” And then they too were gone, leaving just Levitt, alone in the hall.  _ You are not alone _ , he reminded himself. 

From the ground, Levitt's eyes flickered and rolled back into his head. He could feel his mind vibrating and it hurt to breathe.  _ Octavia! Octavia! Ahhhhhh! _ Something wasn't right. This wasn't a mind game. This wasn't a punishment Anders had inflicted. Before he could think anything else, Levitt's body spasmed and then everything was black. 

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you like my little "cliff-hanger" ending? The reason I added is, was because I've seen so many people saying that they don't trust Levitt, and in all honesty I see where they're coming from. But I have hope for our ex-disciple, because he loves Octavia, clearly. I just wanted to leave a bit of room in case, you know? Or maybe set up reasoning for why Gabriel stayed to stare at Levitt. I don't know ;) 
> 
> In the end, I guess it is due to the questions of him betraying the '5 year fam' (what I've nicknamed Hope/Gabriel/Echo) + Diyoza and Octavia, that I ended his story the way I did. Room for mystery?
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked this story! As said before, I'm probably going to write a fanfic after each Levtavia-related moment in season 7. We'll see how that turns out!
> 
> Until then, thanks for reading!


End file.
